A Flat-trans into Divergent
by Brianator77
Summary: After going through the Flat-trans, Thomas and the others find themselves in an unknown place called "Chicago". There they find out that they're not alone. In this mysterious place, they must fight to survive when an old enemy comes after Thomas. Thomas and the others learn that everything that they were told was a lie. Will Thomas and the others make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This story is a crossover between Divergent and The Maze Runner. This is the first story I have ever written so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy and any feedback would be appreciated. :) If you don't like it don't comment. I do not own the Divergent trilogy or The Maze Runner trilogy. They belong to Veronica Roth and James Dasher. The story is told from Thomas' point of view of when he and the others went through the Flat-trans in the end of the Death Cure.**

Key to read:

"What the shuck is that?"= Talking

_Where are we? = Thinking_

**What happened?- Telepathically speaking**

Chapter 1

As Thomas went through the Flat-trans he couldn't help but think that Teresa was gone. They had been through a lot together and now she was gone forever. "Thomas?...are you ok?" said Brenda.

Thomas could feel the warmth of Brenda's hands as she grabbed his hand. "Yeah...I'm good." said Thomas with a faint smile. As Thomas looked around, he saw buildings everywhere that seemed to be abandoned.

"Where are we?" asked Minho as he looked around aimlessly.

"Beats me" said Brenda.

Thomas saw a burned sign on the ground that said "Abnegation" on it with two hands touching each other.

_Abnegation thought Thomas, what kind of word is that?_

"Whatcha got there greenie?" said Minho as he walked up behind Thomas.

"I...I don't know..." said Thomas. _Ava Paige said we were going somewhere safe thought Thomas. Maybe the Rat Man had switched the locations or something or maybe it was another trial._

"This better not be another trial" said Minho.

"I'm tired of those cranks!" said Minho as he paced back and forth looking around paranoid.

"Calm down guys. I don't see any cranks yet so we're good." said Brenda as she looked around to reassure that no one was in sight.

"Hey! Who's there?" said someone from the building above them. Thomas looked up and saw a guy in black and red pointing a gun at them.

"Who the shuck are is the question I want to know." said Minho as he looked up at the building with his hand over his eyes to get a better look.

"My name is Four. I'm one of the leaders here. Now put your hands in the air where I can see them." said Four. Thomas and the others all looked at each other and slowly lifted their hands up. "Good. Now I'm going to send one of my men down and he's gonna take you to me." said Four.

"What was that all about?" asked Brenda as she put her hands down.

"What is this?" said Frypan frantically as he waved his hands in the air.

As Thomas looked over at Frypan he saw a mysterious creature flying around him. It appeared to be floating in mid air. It was yellow and black and had 2 flapping mechanisms. Frypan started to yell in panic as it flew around him.

"It's another variable from WICKED!" said Frypan.

"Thats a butterfly." said a voice behind Thomas.

Thomas turned around and saw a guy dressed in black with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was built with muscles and had a tattoo of a flame on his wrist.

"My names Peter. I work for Four. Who are you guys? And where did you come from?" said Peter.

Thomas looked at the others waiting for a response and just as he was about to respond, he heard Aris' voice.

"Well for starters, we just escaped from the WICKED headquarters just before it collapsed. And we went trough a Flat-trans that led us here."

"Where are we?" asked Minho as he walked closer to Peter.

"Chicago." said Peter. "Chicago? What the heck is that?" asked Minho with anger in his voice.

"Calm down man. I'll bring you guys up to Four and you can ask him all the questions you want." said Peter.

As Thomas and the others started to follow behind Peter, Newt came into Thomas' head. _I can't believe he made me shoot him. It should of been me who had the Flare not him. It's all my fault._

As Thomas followed quietly behind the group, he noticed people dressed in all sorts of colors. He noticed a woman dressed in blue with red glasses on. She seemed to have been reading a book or something because she was walking as if she was drunk. He noticed all the ram-shacked buildings surrounding him. They reminded him of the burned down buildings he saw while traveling through the Scorch.

_ That would be the perfect place for cranks to live_. Thought Thomas.

Thomas hadn't noticed that the group had been ahead of him. "Guys, wait up!" said Thomas as he jogged to meet up with the others.

As Thomas reached the group he met up with Minho.

"Day dreaming now are we?" asked Minho with a smirk on his face.

"No. Just thinking."replied Thomas.

"It's ok greenie. I'll keep your secret." said Minho as he punched Thomas' arm.

Thomas and the others had reached the building that they saw Four at. The building was gray with two big glass doors. On one of the doors, their was a sign that said "HEADQUARTERS". Peter opened up the doors and waited for everyone to get into the building. Once they entered the building, Thomas noticed a desk to the left of him with a woman typing on a computer. She had a name tag on her chest that said "Wanda". The buildings lobby was big and smelled clean like soap. The walls were gray and the flooring had black tile.

"Hey Wanda. How's everything going?" asked Peter.

"I'm good. Just anxious to go home and see my kids. And you?" replied Wanda

"I'm good. Just following Four's orders as usual. We'll I better get to Four, you know how he hates to wait. Well I'll see you later and have a good afternoon!" said Peter as he smiled and waved goodbye at Wanda.

"Sounds good!" replied Wanda as she turned her attention back to her computer.

"We'll be taking the stairs alright?"asked Peter.

Thomas and the others nodded their heads and followed Peter.

"Hey Thomas. What do you think is gonna happen?" asked Brenda as she walked next to Thomas.

"I'm not sure yet. Why?"

"I don't know. I'm just curious as to what is gonna happen." replied Brenda.

Thomas looked at Brenda and smiled. He then looked down at her hand and enlaced his hand into hers.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." said Thomas as he smiled at Brenda.

Brenda looked at Thomas and gave him a hopeful look. They walked hand in hand as they followed Peter to the stairwell.

As Thomas and the others approached the stairwell, they noticed several flights of stairs.

Peter led the way up the stairs and the others followed behind him.

The stairs were made out concrete and had black railings on each side. There might have been at least 10 flights of stairs. Thomas counted the first 3 but stopped because he ran out of breath.

"Too many stairs." said Frypan as he walked up the stairs sluggishly and breathing heavily.

"Almost there. Just 1 more flight of stairs and we'll be there." said Peter.

Thomas and the others had finally reached the top of the stairs after what had felt like forever.

They came across a wooden door that said "Level 10". Peter opened up the door and the others shuffled in behind him. The 10th floor looked like the lobby except there was no open space.

It had gray walls with black tile like the lobby. There was a long hallway going left to the right.

Peter turned to the right and the others followed behind him down the hallway. On the fifth door to the right, they came across a door that had Four's name on it in white lettering. Peter opened up the door and the others followed him inside.

As they entered the room, Thomas saw Four sitting at a brown desk with his feet on top. Four was wearing a black and red jacket with blue jeans. He had black shoes with white shoe laces. He had short light brown hair which complemented his brown eyes.

"Hello everyone. My name is Four. I'm on of the leaders here. Now where did you guys come from? Did you come from beyond the barrier of the city?" asked Four as he looked at the others waiting for a response.

Thomas looked over to the left of him and saw Aris who was wearing a red shirt with blue tattered jeans. His shoes were falling apart and his hair was a mess.

**Go ahead Aris **said Thomas telepathically.

**Why me?** Aris said back.

** Just do it! You had no problem explaining it to that guy Peter **replied Thomas.

Thomas looked over at Aris and gave him a nod.

"Do any of you speak? I asked you a question. Who are you guys and where did you come from?" said Four as he looked at everyone.

"We...we came through a Flat-trans and it led us here..." said Aris with a shaky voice. "We just escaped WICKED before it collapsed."

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" asked Four.

"Uh yeah. Why?" replied Minho as he got closer to Four.

"What does it stand for?" asked Four.

"World In Catastrophe Killzone Experiment Department" said Brenda.

As Brenda finished her sentence, Four had a worried look on his face.

"I'll be right back. Stay here and don't move. I mean it!" said Four as he got up and left the room in a hurry.

"What was that all about?" said Minho as he turned to face the others.

"I don't know and I really don't care but all I know is that I'm really hungry!" said Frypan as he clung onto his stomach. "Do you think they'll feed us here?"

"Oh please." said Minho. "We have other things to worry about besides your hunger for food."

"Slim it guys!Everything is going to be ok." said Thomas as he stepped up from behind the crowd.

As Thomas was about to say another word Four stepped back into the room panting.

"Follow me now. We don't have much time." said Four.

As Thomas and the others started to follow Four out of the room and down the hallway, they were blasted by a big booming noise. Thomas and the others were thrown to the ground in an instant.

About 5 minutes later, Thomas started to regain consciousness. Thomas heard people screaming and people fighting each other around him. Everything was covered in a thick gray cloud of smoke to where Thomas couldn't see anything. Thomas had a hard time breathing and didn't know where he was at. He opened his eyes and tried to see if he could see anything, but the smoke was to thick.

As the cloud of smoke started to disappear, Thomas looked around and saw people laying on the floor covered in blood and heard screams of men and woman as they tried running out of the building.

"Brenda. Where are you?" asked Thomas as he started to wave the smoke away from his eyes.

" Thomas! Help me!" said Brenda in a worried voice.

Thomas started to walk in the direction of Brenda's voice but as he started to walk, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey Thomas. It's nice to see you again. Miss me?" said a voice from behind Thomas.

Thomas recognized the voice that spoke to him. It sounded familiar but Thomas couldn't make out as to who the voice belonged too.

As Thomas turned around, he saw the Rat man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! This story is a crossover between Divergent and The Maze Runner. This is the first story I have ever written so I'm new at this. I hope you enjoy and any feedback would be appreciated. :) If you don't like it don't comment. I do not own the Divergent trilogy or The Maze Runner trilogy. They belong to Veronica Roth and James Dasher. The story is told from Thomas' point of view of when he and the others went through the Flat-trans in the end of the Death Cure.**

Key to read:

"What the shuck is that?"= Talking

_Where are we? = Thinking_

**What happened?- Telepathically speaking**

Chapter 2

"You thought you could run away from me huh? But guess what? We're not done with your procedure. I still need your brain to find a cure. Either we do this the easy way or the hard way. You choose." Said The Rat Man as he walked closer to Thomas starring him in the eyes.

The Rat Man had sores on his cheeks the size of a marble and his eyes were bloodshot red. He was wearing the same white lab coat that he wore when he was going to do the procedure but this time it had yellow stains on it.

"You don't need me anymore. There is no cure for the Flare and you know that." Said Thomas with anger in his voice as he started to back away from the Rat Man.

"You just don't get it Thomas." said the Rat Man as he started to shake his head. "There is a cure. We just need your brain as the final key. Think about it, you could save millions of lives. You'll be our hero! All you need to do is come with me and let me see your brain" said The Rat Man with sincerity in his voice.

"Over my dead body!" said Thomas as he started to walk towards the Rat Man and raise his fist at his face.

Thomas was about to punch the Rat Man in the face when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pinch in his back between his shoulder blades. Thomas' eyes started to go black and everything around him was becoming blurry.

**Thomas? Are you there?** Thomas could hear a quiet voice in his head as he was starting to wake up.

The last thing Thomas remembered was seeing the Rat Man smiling with a strange look in his eyes and a sharp pain going through his shoulder blades.

**Thomas? Can you hear me? Its Aris.**

As Thomas opened his eyes, all he saw was darkness. The only light that he could see was the light coming from the cracks of the door.

**Aris! Where are you? **asked Thomas.

As Thomas waited for Aris' response, he could hear faint voices on the other side of the door.

"We have all that we need. If we're gonna do it, we better do it soon." said a woman's voice.

"I know but we're still waiting for one more key item and then we will begin." Responded a mans voice.

**Thomas! We're with that guy Four. We're hiding in some kind of bunker room. What happened to you? Are you ok? **Said Aris.

**I'm fine. The last thing I remember seeing was the Rat Man. I thought for sure he would of died in the explosion.** Said Thomas.

As Thomas sat waiting for Aris to respond, he couldn't help but think about Brenda.

He and Brenda had grown really close ever since the Scorch Trials and he would hate to see if something bad had happened to her.

Thomas had already lost Alby, Chuck, and Newt. He couldn't bear to lose anyone else.

As Thomas stared into darkness thinking about Brenda, the door suddenly opened with a soft creak and a bright light blinded him from above.

As his eyes started to come into focus, he was confronted by a woman in a dark blue lab coat. The woman stood in the right corner of the room next to a counter with a lap top. She had short black hair and green eyes.

"Hello Thomas. I'm doctor Ella Williams. I'm sure you have plenty of questions of why you're in this dark room."

"Umm…yeah." Said Thomas with anger in his voice. Thomas looked around the room anxiously hoping to see a weapon in sight to attack Ella.

"Are you ready for your procedure?" Asked Ella as she typed on her lap top.

"You can't have my brain alright? I'm sick and tired of you people trying to get into my head to find a cure. It's not going work alright!" said Thomas with anger in his voice. Thomas wanted to shank Ella at any moment but unfortunately there was nothing he could find to do it.

"I understand your frustrations. But this our last hope. We're so close Thomas. We just need to see what is different about you and why you're immune to the Flare." Said Ella as she walked closer to Thomas and tried to touch his head.

"Back off lady! It WON'T work alright! I'm just an ordinary teenager trying to survive in this messed up world. There is nothing special about my brain. It's just like yours. Same size, same color, and same genetic make up. " said Thomas as he got up off the floor and backed away from Ella.

As Ella was about to respond to Thomas, the door opened up and a man in a white lab coat with orange hair and blue glasses poked his head through the door.

"We're ready when you are ma'am." Said the man in the white lab coat.

"Alright Charles. I'll be there in a minute. Let's give Thomas some time before he undergoes the procedure." Replied Ella as she stared at Thomas in the eye.

"Yes ma'am." Said Charles as he closed the door.

"You're doing the right thing Thomas. The world will thank you for this. I'll see you in awhile." Said Ella as she smiled at Thomas and grabbed her laptop and exited the room.

_I gotta get out of here. _Thought Thomas as he paced around the room with his hands on his head.

**Aris. You there? The Rat Man is going to do that procedure on me. I need to get out of here. If I don't make it out alive, take care of Brenda for me.** He thought to his comrad in panic, trying to figure out a plan to escape.

Thomas searched the room for some kind of escape. There was a small window in the corner but not big enough for him to get through it. He looked outside the window and saw a parking lot with cars. There was a man who had just arrived in a black SUV. He got out of the car with a brief case that was red. The man was wearing a red shirt with black pants. He had gray hair and blue eyes.

Thomas started to bang on the window as hard as he could to get the mans attention.

The man heard the knocking noise and looked left to right to see where it was coming from.

The man spotted Thomas and looked him in the eye.

"Help Me!" yelled Thomas as he banged on the window with both of his fists.

The man started to walk towards Thomas and then suddenly hit the ground.

The man had been shot in the head. His brief case laid a few feet away from him with papers coming out of it.

As Thomas stared at the man on the ground in horror, the door suddenly opened behind him with a soft creek. Before he could turn around and see who came in, a hand covered his mouth. Instantly he was fighting against the attacker. If they wanted to take his brain, he was gonna put up a fight and break some noses along the way if it meant life or death.

"Hey Greenie. Miss me?" said the voice of the person covering Thomas' mouth. It sounded comfortably familiar making him relax into the arms of the person.

Thomas had recognized that voice. It was his dearest friend Minho.

Minho let go of Thomas. As Thomas turned around, he saw Minho dressed up in blue scrubs with a mask covering his mouth. Thomas had never been so happy to Minho.

"Nice get up." Said Thomas as he looked at Minho from top to bottom.

"We gotta move quickly before they notice you're gone. Four captured one of the doctors and he's waiting for us." Said Minho as he looked out the window.

"Aris said that you guys were hiding in a bunker room with Four. How'd you guys get here so fast?" asked Thomas as he looked at Minho in wonder.

"Theres a reason why Four is a leader Thomas. He's the best at what he does and Aris begged him to come get you." said Minho.

"How sweet! Why didn't you beg to come get me? I thought we were tight?" asked Thomas as he pretended to cry.

"Oh be quiet! We are tight but I wouldn't beg. I'd just have gone out by myself." said Minho as he tried to act all cool.

"You know you love me!" Thomas said as he started to go in for hug.

"Fine. I love you. But in a brotherly way." Replied Minho as he received Thomas' hug with sass. "Alright enough heart to heart conversation. We gotta go."

"Alright. Lead the way Dr. Minho." Said Thomas with sarcasm in his voice.

"Very funny Thomas. You've always been bad at being funny. You know that?" said Minho as he started to laugh. "But seriously we gotta go. To make it look legit that I'm a doctor, lay down on this bed with wheels and pretend to sleep." Said Minho as he pulled the bed with wheels over to Thomas.

Thomas climbed on the bed and layed down with his hands on his chest as Minho pulled a sheet over Thomas and positioned the bed so he could push it.

"Here we go!" said Minho as he opened the door and started to push Thomas out.

Minho pushed Thomas down a long hallway. Thomas had his eyes closed to make it look like he was asleep. He cracked his eyes open every once in awhile and saw a Minho with his scrubs and mask around his face.

Minho would occasionaly look down at Thomas and give him a nod.

Thomas and Minho reached a room with two big green doors with circle windows. Minho looked through the window and nodded.

The green doors opened up suddenly and Minho pushed Thomas inside.

"I found sleeping beauty." Said Minho as he took off the mask from his face and pushed Thomas in the center of the room.

Thomas got up from the bed and saw medical supplies within the room. He saw cabinets filled with medical tools and medicines.

As Thomas circled his eyes around the room, he saw Four standing in the corner next to woman tied up with rope. The woman sat tied up in a rolling desk chair with her arms behind her. The woman had a green shirt with yellow pants. Her hair was light brown with black highlights. The woman's mouth was covered with duck tape. She had a scared look on her face and she had tears coming from her eyes.

"Nice to see that you're still alive." Said Four as he looked at Thomas. "Now that we got you, it's time to go."

Four rolled the woman in the chair into a supply closet within the room and closed the door silently.

"Lets go!" said Four as he started walking towards an exit door with Minho and Thomas following behind.

As Thomas, Minho, and Four exited the door, they were behind the building that Thomas was trapped in. There was a slight breeze in the air that made Thomas happy to breathe in the fresh air. Thomas thought that he wasn't going to be able to escape and that he'd never see his friends again. Being in the room made Thomas realize that if it weren't were for Minho and Four, he wouldn't be alive right now.

Four led the way through an alley that was next to the building. The alley was filled with trash everywhere. Thomas saw empty water bottles, wrappers, an old sock, rotten food, mice, and other unmentionables.

"We gotta pick up the pace." Said Four as he started to jog.

Thomas and Minho followed behind Four jogging.

They went all the way down the alley passing several buildings that had been abandoned. In one of the buildings, Thomas saw shadows of people that reminded him of the cranks. At first Thomas thought they were cranks but he wasn't too sure. He didn't want to stop Minho and Four over something that he was probably imagining. They suddenly came to a stop to catch their breath.

"We're almost there." Said Four as he breathed hard and bent over to rest on his knees as he looked down at the ground. "You guys aren't tired?"

"We're used to it." Replied Minho as he stretched out his arms. "We were runners in the Maze."

"Maze? What maze?" asked Four as he stood up straight and looked at Thomas and Minho with a confused look on his face.

"We were trapped in this giant Maze for years until Thomas here showed up and strange things started to happen." Replied Minho as he punched Thomas lightly in the arm.

"And I helped create that maze." Said Thomas as he looked down at the ground feeling ashamed to have been apart of WICKED's plan.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do when we settle down." Said Four as he looked at Thomas and Minho shaking his head. "Alright lets go!" said Four as he turned around and started to jog slowly.

Minho and Thomas looked at each other and then followed behind Four. Thomas, Minho, and Four had reached the end of the alley and came to an entrance of a forest.

The forest reminded Thomas of the Glade except it didn't have a empty space for the meadow. It had trees everywhere along with bushes and branches that had fallen off the trees to the ground. Thomas loved the smell of the trees; it was comforting to him. Four led Minho and Thomas into the woods until they came across a small round house.

The house was in the shape of a dome kind of like the huts in the Glade. Except this dome shaped house wasn't made out of straw.

As Four, Thomas, and Minho started to walk towards the dome shaped house, Thomas had noticed that it had two medium sized windows and a brown oval door.

As they got to the door, Four walked up and knocked on it.

The door opened up and Thomas saw a girl with short dark brown hair wearing a gray t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Four! Come on in." said the girl at the door with excitement as she put her hands around Four's neck and pulled him into a tight hug.

Four and the girl pulled away from their long hug. Four gestured for Minho and Thomas to follow him.

Thomas and Minho followed behind Four into the house wondering where they were.

As Thomas entered the house, he walked into a seating area with a fireplace and two blue couches. The walls were painted gray and the floor had white tile with black specks.

"Minho, Thomas, this is my good friend Christina." Said Four as he stood next to Christina.

"Hi. Nice to meet you guys. I'm Christina. Are you guys hungry?" asked Christina as she shook their hands.

"I'm good thank you" replied Minho as he looked around the room.

"Yeah me too. But thanks for offering." Said Thomas with a smile on his face.

"What about you Four? Care for some Dauntless cake? I know it's your favorite!" said Christina as she nudged Four with her elbow.

"I do love Dauntless cake." Said Four with a smirk on his face. "Yeah I'll take some."

"Sounds good. Have a seat guys and make yourselfs comfortable." Said Christina as she walked towards the kitchen and opened a cabinet.

Thomas, Minho, and Four took a seat on one of the couches within the living room. Thomas looked around and saw pictures of Christina and what seemed to be her family. They were dressed in black and white. In another frame, there was a word called "Candor".

_What does that mean? _Thought Thomas as he stared at the word intensely trying to figure out its meaning.

In another picture frame, Christina stood with a boy dressed in black. He had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. They were hugging each other in the photo. They looked really close as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"So what happened?" asked Thomas as he drew his attention away from the picture frames.

"We got attacked by the Rat Man and his army of WICKED people." Replied Minho as he scratched his head.

"How did he get through? I thought he died in the explosion from the Right Arm?" asked Thomas as he looked at Minho.

"We'll apparently, the slint head is still alive. Trying to steal your brain for his precious cure that doesn't exist." Replied Minho with sarcasm in his voice.

"Your Dauntless cake as you requested." Said Christina as she handed Four a plate with piece of chocolate cake and a fork.

"Looks good! Thanks Christina." Said Four as he started to eat the cake.

"What happened to the others?" asked Thomas.

"You mean your girlfriend?" replied Four as he held the plate in his hand.

"Brenda. Where is she?" asked Thomas as he looked at Minho and Four waiting for a response.

"The Rat Man…captured her…" replied Minho as he hesitated to say the words Thomas didn't want to hear.

"We gotta go get her!" said Thomas as he stood up and started walking towards the door.

"It's not that easy Thomas." Said Four as he stood up from the couch and walked over to Christina in the kitchen.

"Well we gotta hurry before something happens to her." Said Thomas with panic in his voice as he started to pace.

"Dude. The Rat Man invaded this place. His men are surrounding the city by now." Replied Minho.

_I can't just let her go like this! I can't let another one of my loved ones die! _Thought Thomas. _What if she's already dead? What if I don't get to her in time?_

"Look Thomas, I know you're worried about her. But its not that easy to just go and attack these people without a plan." said Four as he rested his arm against the counter in the kitchen. "If we're gonna do something, we better do it quick. And we're gonna need help."

"Wheres Aris and the others?" asked Thomas with a frantic voice. "Why didn't we go over there to see them?"

"Calm down Thomas. They're safe. Peter led them to my mother. They're in the faction-less part of the city. That "Rat Man" guy won't find them there." said Four as he tried to calm down Thomas.

"Christina. I'm gonna need you to go to the Dauntless headquarters and gather up people to help fight. And also gather up some weapons." said Four as he looked at Christina.

"Got it!" said Christina as she washed the dishes.

"What about us? What do we do?" said Minho as he got up from the couch and walked over to Thomas and Four.

"I'm gonna need you guys to keep an eye on these people and make sure they stay in one spot. I don't want them attacking my city and steal peoples brains." said Four as he started to walk towards the door.

"Do you think he brought the Flare with him?" asked Minho as he looked at Thomas.

"I have no idea Minho...He looked kinda crazy like one but I'm not sure..."said Thomas with a worried look on his face.

_The Flare._ A deadly disease that makes people go insane and go violent. Thomas hoped that the Flare hadn't been brought here. If it was, more people would go crazy and the city would turn into a blood bath.

"What is this "Flare"?" asked Four with anger in his voice.

"Its...a deadly disease that causes people to go crazy and violent." replied Minho. "It spreads fast and it is very dangerous."

"Where on earth did you guys come from?" asked Four.

"Its a long story. But may I suggest that you escort people out of the city just in case the virus is here." Minho said as he bent down and tied his shoes.

"Alright we gotta do something about this now! Christina, go to my mother and have her evacuate the city in an organized manner. But make sure she does it on the down low that way these people won't find out." said Four as he walked over to Christina.

"I'm on it. Just let me change and then I'll be ready to go." replied Christina as she left the kitchen.

"We gotta get Aris and the others. And find out where Brenda is." said Thomas as he walked around anxiously.

"We're gonna get her Thomas. Don't worry." said Four as he put his hand on Thomas' shoulder for reassurance that everything would be ok.

"How can you be so sure of that? Huh? Have you ever lost a loved one and have gone through so much pain wishing that you could of saved them? I can't live with myself knowing that I've lost two of my best friends. They died because of me!" said Thomas as he started to cry.

"Actually I do know what its like." said Four as he stared at the ground. "I lost my girlfriend Tris about 2 years ago." "She sacrificed herself for her brother who betrayed her twice. I would give anything if I could go back in time and be there for her. Sometimes I wish it were me who had died instead of her."

Thomas, Minho, and Four stared in silence for awhile until Thomas spoke calmed down.

"Wow...I'm...sorry Four. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry." replied Thomas as he wiped the tears from his face.

"It's alright Thomas. I was like you when it happened. I couldn't even look at her brother. I wanted to kill him for what he did to Tris but then I realized that it wasn't worth it. Still to this day he tries to communicate with me but I haven't found it in my heart to forgive him." said Four as he shed a few tears from his eyes.

"I'm ready to kick some butt!" said Christina as she entered into the room with excitement. "Did I interrupt something?" asked Christina as she walked over to the door near Minho, Thomas, and Four.

"No. We're good. We just had a little heart to heart." replied Four as he smiled at Christina.

Thomas liked Four. He was a good leader and seemed to be a very caring guy. Thomas felt bad for blowing up on Four.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Four as he looked at Thomas, Minho, and Christina.

"Ready as can be." replied Minho with a faint smile on his face.

"Alright. Lets go." said Four as he opened up the oval wooden door. Thomas and the others followed behind Four except for Christina because she had to lock the door.

When Christina finished locking the door, she caught up to Four and walked with him.

"Alright I'm gonna take off and go to Dauntless. Be safe and don't die!" said Christiana with sarcasm as she hugged Four.

"I'll try." replied Four as he pulled away from the hug. "See you later and be safe as well. Here. Take my knife just to be safe." Four handed Christina a small silver pocket knife.

"Thanks Four. See you later. And I'll see you guys later as well. It was nice meeting you." said Christina as she started to walk backwards.

"You too!" replied Minho and Thomas at the same time.

Christina turned around and started to jog off softly.

"Alright guys. Lets go get your friends and then we'll decide our plan of action." said Four as he started to jog softly.

Minho and Thomas followed behind Four down the same path they had came from.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! This story is a crossover between Divergent and The Maze Runner. I hope you enjoy and any feedback would be appreciated. :) If you don't like it don't comment. I do not own the Divergent trilogy or The Maze Runner trilogy. They belong to Veronica Roth and James Dasher. The story is told from Thomas' point of view of when he and the others went through the Flat-trans in the end of the Death Cure. Btw, I'm sorry I haven't been uploading. I've been busy but I'm going to try my best to upload more often! **

Key to read:

"What the shuck is that?"= Talking

_Where are we? = Thinking_

**What happened?- Telepathically speaking**

Thomas, Minho, and Four ran for what seemed like forever. No one said a word as they ran. Thomas could smell the fresh scent of pine trees in the air. As he ran he could feel the wind in his face. It was refreshing to feel the wind go through the sweat on his back and neck. It almost felt like he was back in the Maze again with Minho. Except they didn't have to turn direction every so often and they had a stranger with them.

As Thomas ran, he couldn't help but think about Brenda. He missed her smile and her brown eyes. Since he couldn't telepathically speak with her, he reached out and spoke to Aris.

**Aris! Where are you? **asked Thomas.

Thomas waited for Aris to respond.

A few minutes passed.

_Come on Aris! Your waiting time!_ Thought Thomas.

In the midst of the silence, Thomas heard a voice.

**Thomas! It's The Rat Man! He's gone mad! He's capturing people and testing them to see if they're immune to the Flare. **Replied Aris.

**Aris! Where are you? **Thought Thomas as he looked at Minho with a worried look.

**We're hiding with Peter. We're underground in a bunker. Hurry Thomas! **Said Aris.

Thomas could sense the nervousness in Aris' voice. Thomas, Minho, and Four were almost in the city.

**Aris! Where's Brenda? Is she with you? **asked Thomas with uneasiness in his voice.

Thomas waited for Aris to reply. **Aris! Can you hear me? Come on man! **

Silence.

Aris wasn't responding to Thomas. This made everything much worse. Thomas had a flashback to when Teresa didn't respond to him during the Scorch Trials.

_Something must have happened._ Thought Thomas. _Aris doesn't just stop replying._

"We gotta pick up the pace!" said Thomas as he ran. "The Rat Man is here!"

"Are you serious?" asked Minho as he ran along Thomas.

"Dead serious. We gotta hurry up! He's testing people to see if they're immune." Responded Thomas.

"Are you serious?" asked Four. "Great. Just great. Is there nothing that can't go wrong in this town?" Four suddenly stopped to catch his breath.

"Ugh. I thought we were done with that shank!" replied Minho as he breathed heavily to catch his breath.

"Are we almost there?" asked Thomas as he squatted.

"Yeah. We just gotta get out of the woods and pass the railroad tracks and we'll be there." Replied Four. "But if we wanna save your friends, we gotta keep going." Four looked between Minho and Thomas as they regained their breath.

"Alright. Well then lets go!" replied Minho as he nodded towards Thomas.

Thomas, Minho, and Four started running again.

Minutes had passed when suddenly they heard gun shots behind them. Thomas saw objects flying towards them out of the corner of his eye. The three runners picked up the pace and ran in a zig zag direction.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" asked Minho as he looked behind him.

Thomas also looked behind him and saw men dressed in red and black shooting at them with dart guns in the distance. Thomas turned back around and tripped over a rock.

Thomas blacked out. He suddenly heard Minho in the background.

"Thomas! Hurry up! Get up! They're coming toward us!"

Thomas started to regain consciousness and saw Four and Minho standing above him. He was in pain on his left side. When he tripped, he had sprained his left ankle.

As he tried to get up, he fell back down.

"My ankle! I can't move it!" said Thomas as he clutched his ankle in his hand. His ankle shot pain up his leg.

"He's hurt." Said Four as he looked at Minho.

"Alright, Minho and I will help you walk. But we have to hurry up. They're getting closer."

Four and Minho helped Thomas up. Thomas' arms were around Minho and Four's shoulders.

How could he have gotten injured when they needed to get back in time before the Rat Man infested the whole city? Thomas was angry at himself and he was also angry that the Rat Man had followed him. He thought for sure they'd gotten rid of him.

After what seemed like forever, Thomas, Minho, and Four finally got out the woods and were crossing the rail road tracks. The city was quiet. Too quiet.

"Where do we go after this?" asked Minho as he helped Thomas walk.

"We meet up with Christina and my mother. If Christina reached my mother in time, everyone should be evacuated by now." Replied Four.

"Wait! What about Brenda and the others?" asked Thomas as he stopped walking. "Aris said that they're hiding in a bunker with Peter."

"Who's Aris? And how can you communicate with him when he's not here?" asked Four while he looked confused.

"Long story but the short side is that I can speak telepathically with him. He told me that he and the others are hiding with Peter in a bunker." Replied Thomas as he looked at Four.

"I know what he's talking about. It's just down the street. I can get you guys there but-"

Suddenly Minho, Thomas, and Four heard foot steps behind them. They heard a gun click behind them.

"Put your hands up!" said a voice from behind them. "Its over."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Everyone! This story is a crossover between Divergent and The Maze Runner. I hope you enjoy and any feedback would be appreciated. :) If you don't like it don't comment. I do not own the Divergent trilogy or The Maze Runner trilogy. They belong to Veronica Roth and James Dasher. The story is told from Thomas' point of view of when he and the others went through the Flat-trans in the end of the Death Cure. Btw, I'm sorry I haven't been uploading. I've been busy but I'm going to try my best to upload more often! **

Key to read:

"What the shuck is that?"= Talking

Where are we? = Thinking

**What happened?**\- Telepathically speaking

"Well Thomas, you're a hard guy to find." Said one of the guys dressed in black and red behind Thomas. "Put your weapons down and get down on the ground".

Thomas, Four, and Minho all exchanged looks with each other and dropped their weapons. "Now get down on the ground slowly. With your hands above your head" said the man dressed in black in red with a gun pointed towards them.

Four, Minho, and Thomas all laid down on the ground with their hands on their heads. "Good. Now my men are going to put zip ties on your hands and take you to The Rat Man".

"Sir can I ask you a question?" asked Minho.

"Make it fast" said the man in black and red.

"What's your name?" said Minho as he lifted his head up to look at the man.

"I'm Oscar. Now put your head back down and shut up!" said the man in the black and red.

**Aris! Where are you? Are you safe?** Thought Thomas.

"Alright guys, bring them up." Said Oscar.

Thomas, Minho, and Four all had men directing them to stand up from the ground. The men were aggressive with them. "Okay load em up!" said Oscar as he opened up the doors to a white van.

Minho, Thomas, and Four were all thrown into the back of the van.

As Thomas looked around, he saw computer monitors everywhere. They showed the streets of the city. He saw gunman walking down them.

"Dude what's the plan?" said Minho to Four.

"Well first we have to get out of these zip ties" said Four.

"See any scissors anywhere?" asked Four as he looked around.

"Wait! I have a knife in my pocket!" said Minho as he tried moving his hands to his front right pocket of his pants.

"Ugh I can't get it!" said Minho as he struggled to reach the knife. "Thomas! Turn around and try and reach into my pocket to get the knife."

"Ok, I'll try man" said Thomas as he scooted closer to Minho.

"Guys, we gotta hurry if we ever wanna get out of here" said Four as he sat up.

"Almost got it" said Thomas as he tried to get the knife.

_Come on! You can do this! Almost there…_ thought Thomas as he reached for the knife.

Thomas reached for the knife for what seemed like forever. Finally he got the knife out.

"About time Thomas" said Minho. "Now hurry up and cut your zip tie.

"I'm trying man" said Thomas as he tried to cut the zip tie.

Thomas cut his zip tie and had never felt so free. He then turned around and cut off Minho's zip tie. Then Four's.

"Ok now what?" said Minho as he put the knife back in his pants.

"We jump out of the van" said Four

"While its moving? Are you crazy?" asked Minho with worry on his face.

"Do you wanna live or not?" asked Four as he got close to the door.

Suddenly the van made a turn and the boys were knocked over on their sides.

"Check on those guys" said a voice from the front of the van.

"Guys we gotta do this now. We can't wait any longer! On the count of three we jump" whispered Four as he inched closer to the door.

"Nah man. I'm sure those guys are fine." Said another voice from the front of the van.

"1…2…3…Jump!" said Four as he, Minho, and Thomas jumped out of the van.

All three guys rolled onto a dirt road. There was dust everywhere from the fall. Thomas, Minho, and Four all regained their energy and got up. The van had stopped and began to turn around.

"Guys we gotta book it now. They're coming back!" said Four as he looked at Minho and Thomas.

Minho and Thomas both nodded and began to follow Four as he ran.

"They were headed to Amity" said Four as he ran along Minho and Thomas. "That's where the main hospital is."

"That's probably where the shank of a Rat Man is" said Minho as he looked at Thomas.

"We gotta go find the others" said Thomas with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry Thomas, we will. We gotta get back to the city. But we need to move fast." Said Four.

Thomas, Minho, and Four all ran along the dirt road that led to the city. The got off the main road and ran in the wods. As the ran along, Thomas tried communicating with Aris. But he couldn't hear anything. All he heard was silence.

What if the Rat Man got them? How would Thomas cope with the thought of losing Brenda?

For what seemed like forever, the three guys made it to the city. They reached a building that looked abandoned. It had broken windows and there was trash everywhere.

Four knocked on the back door of the building.

"What's the password?" said a voice from inside the building.

"Shut up Peter and let us in already!" said Four as he banged on the door.

"Ugh you're no fun man." said Peter as he opened the door.

As Four, Minho, and Thomas entered the building, they saw weapons. There were guns everywhere and all sorts of other stuff. Thomas saw knives and swords. He even saw a pitch fork in the corner.

"Ok where's every one else?" asked Thomas as he looked around for Brenda.

"Chill man. They're all in the basement" said Peter with sarcasm.

"This way" said Four as he started to walk towards a staircase.

Thomas, Minho, and Peter followed him behind. As Thomas went down the stairs, he saw a big fat rat.

_If only the Rat Man could be small like that Rat._ Thought Thomas. _Then I'd be able to squish him_.

Thomas, Minho, Peter, and Four had finally reached the basement. They were led to a big metal door.

"Knock knock!" said Peter as he laughed and banged on the door.

"Ugh, its you!" said Christina as she opened up the door.

"Four! I'm so glad you guys made it! I was worried." Said Christina as she embraced Four in a hug.

"Thomas!" said a voice that Thomas had longed to hear.

"Brenda!" said Thomas as he hugged Brenda tightly. "I missed you so much"

"Me too." Said Brenda as she kissed Thomas.

"Ok love birds. You made it back to each other. Shows over" said Minho as he walked over to Frypan.

Thomas was happy to see that Brenda was still alive. As he looked around the room, he knew something was wrong. As he looked around, he saw people he didn't recognize. In the far right corner, Thomas saw Frypan along with the other Gladers but someone was missing.

"Guys, where's Aris?" asked Thomas nervously.

"Oh yeah about that" said Peter. "He umm…he kinda escaped"

"To where?" asked Thomas angrily.

"He said that he was gonna put an end to the Rat Man. We tried to stop him but he ran out last night while we were all asleep." Said Peter.

"Why didn't you go find him?" asked Four as he walked over to Peter.

"We sent out a few people and they said the streets were being monitored by the Rat Man's men. It was too dangerous to go out there." said Peter as he looked at Four.

"Well we have to go get him." said Thomas as he started walking towards the door.

"Thomas wait. You've been going all day. We'll head out in the morning." Said Four as he walked over to Thomas and put his hand on his shoulder. "Plus we don't even have a plan".

"He's right Thomas." said Brenda. "If I know Aris well, he'll be careful"

"Ok." Said Thomas as he walked away from the door.

Thomas had sat down at a table with all his glader friends and Brenda. They had been served steak and potatoes for dinner. They had Dauntless cake for dessert.

Thomas had felt uneasy about Aris going out on his own. What if he had been captured? Or even worse…Dead?

"Thomas"

"Thomas!"

"Thomas!" said Brenda as she tried to get Thomas' attention.

"Yeah? Sorry. What's up?" said Thomas as he looked at Brenda.

"Are you okay? I know you're worried about Aris but he'll be ok." Said Brenda as she rubbed Thomas' shoulders.

"I know. But I don't wanna lose him." Said Thomas as he rested his head on his hands.

**Aris! Are you there? Can you hear me?** Asked Thomas to Aris.

Thomas and the others in the basement had settled down for the night. Thomas shared a bunk with Minho.

"Hey Minho" asked Thomas.

"Yeah man. What's up?" replied Minho.

"Do you think we'll find Aris?" said Thomas with concern in his voice.

Minho had turned over and looked at Thomas and said "Yeah man. If he's as tough as I think he is, he'll be alright. Plus he helped us through the Scorch. Is there anything he can't do?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." Replied Thomas with a faint smile.

"Ok bud. Try and get some rest. See you tomorrow" said Minho as he turned around and went to sleep.

**Ok Aris.** Thought Thomas. **Stay alive buddy. We're coming to get you.**

Thomas had thought about the past few days and what he had gone through. His mind seemed to keep reminding him about Newt and how Minho would never know the truth about his death. How would Thomas tell Minho?

Thomas had fallen into a gentle deep sleep.

As the hours of the night passed by, Thomas and the others slept quietly and soundly.

"Hey Thomas" said a voice whispering. "Thomas wake up"

Thomas was sub consciously awake as he heard a voice calling his name. "Thomas, dude wake up. Its me Aris."

Thomas started to slowly open his eyes to see Aris. It was blurry at first but when he saw Aris, he knew something was wrong. Aris had turned into a crank. His skin was pale and his veins were dark blue. He was skinny and his face had thinned out. He looked like Newt in his last days.

Aris had reached over to Thomas and started to choke him. "Stop! Aris stop! I can help you!" shouted Thomas as he tried to remove the hands from his neck. "Stop!", "Stop!", "Stop!" shouted Thomas in distress.

"Thomas wake up! It's just a dream." Said Minho as he shook Thomas awake.

"Thomas! You're okay. It was just a bad dream. Now try to go back to sleep." Said Minho as Thomas awoke from his dream.

Thomas started to cry. He couldn't imagine Aris turning into a crank. Why did he have to live during this time? Why did the Flare have to exist? Why did he have to kill Newt? Why did he have to be immune to the Flare?

Things just didn't make sense to Thomas. Why did he have to go through so much at once? Wasn't it bas enough that he was taken away from his parents at a young age?

Thomas cried himself to sleep silently. He just wanted everything to end. He wanted to be done running away from the Rat Man. He just wanted to feel safe again. He wanted to go home.

The only thing that kept Thomas going was that he had his Glader friends and Brenda. They had all been through so much together that they became his family.

After awhile, Thomas had calmed down.

Laying down in silence, he heard a noise at one of the basement windows. He heard a series of silent knocks.

He got out of the bunk he shared with Minho and walked silently over to the window.

As he approached the window, he saw a humanly figure peering into the window with a smile.

As Thomas looked closer, he realized that it was his buddy Aris.


End file.
